


Of Those Who Are Beloved

by oranjyuu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: ( speaking ooc here; don't question takeru/kaito; we just thought it fit as a ship ), ( we literally have no reason to ship it but we made it work ), Abstract, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Poetry, Red String of Fate, Relationship Study, Relationship(s), Roleplaying Character, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, in reference to Kaito Kumon, referring to a line in one of the poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oranjyuu/pseuds/oranjyuu
Summary: I've been watching many people from between time and space, in an attempt to find someone. They have to talk to one of these people eventually, don't they? They'll show up, someplace, somewhere. It's a friend I made in a void, created by the one known as Ohma Zi-O. I don't know their name. They were trapped in a sphere-like form, but...they were a comfort. Taken by Tid.In my search, I've seen many couples. They blossom and they grow, despite all the odds against them. Separated by death, time, space, and era. Yet, they persevered, together once again. It gives me hope, in a way.But, just today...I witnessed a heartbreak. A tragedy, a man who is running from the two that just want to be in his life! I want them to be ok in the end, but...I'm worried. And I will do something - I want to help! I'm just...emotional right now.And it made me pick up a pen again. And...I want to share them with you all. So it doesn't just collect dust. I wrote about those that are still together, and I am gonna give them to them at one point! Just as a reminder...A reminder to cherish what's in front of you.-Monika
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Tenkuuji Takeru/Kumon Kaito, Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 3





	1. The String.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo and Woz, the couple of the 9 to 5. They have a puppy love kind of relationship. But with a dose of 'I'd murder this entire room for you'. It does make sense, given context.
> 
> I don't think time will really separate them again. At least, I don't think so...
> 
> -Monika

Hark! The doves have found each other once more. 

The strings of fate of timelines past, seemingly snipped, tides rushing.

But no! Clumps of red, taped up and tidy. Repaired, worn but full of care.

Ocean waves in sync once more. 

The stroke of midnight.

A clock, a dozen bell chimes.

Lovers cross paths once more. Darkness above them.

Star-crossed, like an old classic. Garden of their love, they wander.

Hues of green and pink. Stained glass, lilies and roses.

Knives in hand, eyes piercing - a pact made in the moonlight. 

Eternal. Ethereal. 

Strings of red, a promise made. Royal and vassal, a vow sworn.

A tale of love that transcends the fabric of a reality.

Forever more, wandering, lost together.

They follow the path of the rosy red strands of time itself.


	2. Wander and Wander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Kumon and Takeru Tenkuuji. To be honest, I'm not really sure how to explain this one? They have met before, as I've learned, but it was pretty brief. Then, somehow, they met again after Sougo's world altering powers near the end of his story. They seemed to have bonded somehow. Maybe it's because one is still dead, and the other keeps experiencing death, over and over.
> 
> Perhaps it's a comfort in a tragedy. Sometimes, bad things happening can bring two people together.
> 
> -Monika

Lonely heart, it wanders eternally.

A graveyard of past regrets - sins etched in cobblestone, written in flesh and blood. 

Power sought, the cause of a fall. Earnest, pure intentions. Corrupted by those who abuse. 

A spirit’s past conquest, fighting for the weak, spawned from which still haunts it.

Scars, scars, so many scars! All over the heart. 

A life thought to be wasted.

The gravekeeper visits, a confidant of the heart. Smiles, despite the spirit’s words.

Tongue sharp, face stiff. When it does try to smile back, it struggles.

Have you forgotten how to smile, the gravekeeper asks. 

In a way, the spirit has. 

The gravekeeper says to not worry. He knows that it is trying. 

How long has he been lost? How long had it been since he last felt true joy?

The gravekeeper makes a promise, a pinky extended. 

He will visit, over and over, to help the lost soul rise back up, to find happiness once more.

A heart, it wanders eternally. But it is no longer alone.


End file.
